1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanic's work supports and is more particularly directed to the folding type of mechanic's work dollies that are portable in either a working or a folded storage disposition in which case a minimum of valuable floor space is utilized in a typical mechanic's work environment. My invention is further directed to a mechanic's work dolly which enables the mechanic to service the working elements of a vehicle from a position above the vehicle, a situation that has become commonplace as the complexity of the working elements of a vehicle has increased. The complexity of the vehicles has rendered many of the components that require periodic service attention inaccessible from the historical standing or leaning work position of a mechanic. By providing ready, comfortable access to these components from above portions of the vehicle, the efficiency of the worker is substantially increased while reducing undesirable contact with other portions of the vehicle that are indirectly affected in the performance of services under the historical regime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were noted in the course of a search conducted prior to the preparation of this application;
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 2,701,168 Schemers 2/1/55 2,872,252 Konkle 2/3/59 2,969,123 Jamerson et al 1/24/61 2,970,668 Snyder 2/7/61 2,979,155 Scharfenberger 4/11/61 4,072,209 Bolis 2/7/78 ______________________________________
A consideration of the disclosures of the prior art within the realm of the conscious awareness of the inventor and, as may be appreciated by those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains, can only lead to the valid conclusion that the prior art has recognized some of the problems associated with vehicle maintenance by providing various and sundry forms of foldable, adjustable and portable worker supports which, for reasons unknown, have not found ready acceptance and use in the industry.